


[podfic] Five People Obi-Wan Kenobi Shared Sleeping Space With (and One Person He Slept With)

by inkpenpaper, reena_jenkins



Series: this is not the fic you're looking for [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, ITPE 2017, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Podfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	[podfic] Five People Obi-Wan Kenobi Shared Sleeping Space With (and One Person He Slept With)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five People Obi-Wan Kenobi Shared Sleeping Space With (and One Person He Slept With)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372166) by [inkpenpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper). 



 

 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, First Time, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:26:51  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TCW\)%20_Five%20People%20Obi-Wan%20Kenobi%20Shared%20Sleeping%20Space%20With%20\(and%20One%20Person%20He%20Slept%20With\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0348.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)


End file.
